


El Dragon Amarillo

by Sinnysinsinned



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Edward Elric Swears, F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnysinsinned/pseuds/Sinnysinsinned
Summary: Edward Elric podria listarte toda la tabla de elementos en segundos, podria haber echo una mezcla quimica perfecta en segundos, podria finalizar una de las mas difíciles ecuaciones de universidades prestigiosas en 5 minutos con solo 17 años encima. Pero ninguna cantidad de becas y clases de la mejor escuela de Ametris podrian prepararlo para Ling Yao, el estudiante de Xing que le encantaba comer de el bolsillo de alguien mas y un don para el debate politico.





	1. Sonrisas

Edward observaba el pizarron que marcaba algunas ecuaciones en el, mano derecha usada de soporte para su cabeza, perdio el interes en ellas cuando las término en poco tiempo. Pasaba el rato golpeando la punta de su pluma contra su mesa levemente, su pierna izquierda (la de automail) rebotaba de arriba a abajo rapidamente casi al mismo ritmo de su pluma. Movio la vista a Mustang quien se encontraba corrigiendo varios papeles con sus cejas fruncidas, los volvia a ordenar uno tras otro y luego de unos segundos suspiro frustrado, Ed solo rio levemente, ver a Mustang molesto (no con el) podía levantarle los espíritus facilmente. Satisfecho con la demostración de frustracion dada por Roy, Ed giro la cabeza para ver hacia el reloj que se encontraba encima de la pared, marcaba las 9 y pronto los dejarian salir al almuerzo.

Ed escucho una silla rechinar contra el suelo y al dirigir la mirada al lugar de donde vino el ruido vio a Roy parándose para caminar al frente de la clase, su ceño fruncido ya no estaba y parecía bastante calmado. Chasqueo sus dedos (una acción que ya le era imposible a Edward no relacionar con el) para llamar la atencion de algunos alumnos, por lo menos los que no lo estaban viendo.

-Clase tengo unas noticias, tendremos un nuevo estudiante acompañandonos desde ahora, espero que sean educados y le den una buena bienvenida.-

Las palabras tenian cierto filo en ellas, Ed se sintió personalmente ofendido cuando Mustang lo miro a los ojos y le dirigió las ultimas palabras, enfatizando el "educados" con su mirada acusadora que conocia bien, escucho a uno de sus compañeros reir detras de el y dio un giro brusco para mirarlo de forma amenazadora, abriendo su boca y preparando su garganta para insultarlo.

- _Edward._ _-_

Sin embargo fue detenido por Roy antes de que algo se escapara, Ed mufo y cruzo sus brazos por encima de la mesa al darse vuelta, Riza va a escuchar de esto luego... probablemente... tal vez. Roy solo se rio levemente.  
No es su trabajo ser "educado" ese es de Al, el trabajo de Ed es ser  _agresivamente_  inteligente, el de Al es de ser  _educadamente_  inteligente, se mantenian balanceados de esa forma. Como los atomos negativos y positivos.

Mustang entonces camino a la puerta y la abrió dandole paso al nuevo estudiante. Escuchó al adulto dar un leve -Puedes pasar- y se movio hacia un lado para no obstruirle el paso. Una voz le respondió con un alegre -¡Muchas gracias!- parecia un varon.  
Una figura alta emergió de la puerta, y los ojos de Ed tuvieron que ajustarse un poco al rebote de luz que tenia la chaqueta desabrochada de color amarillo chillon, esa fue la primera cosa que le llamo la atención mientras el caminaba al frente del pizarron, la otra fue la sonrisa ancha en la cara de el estudiante, tenia el palo de un chupetin saliendo de el centro de sus labios, y la  _otra_ cosa que noto fue la ridicula altura de el nuevo estudiante.   
Tenia la misma altura que Mustang.

_Que. Mierda._

-¿Podrias presentarte?- Pregunto Roy, caminando a su escritorio para continuar corrigiendo los diferentes trabajos. El nuevo, y estúpidamente alto, alumno afirmo con la cabeza y aclaro su garganta, saco el caramelo de su boca y comenzó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Ling Yao, me mude a Ametris a los 15 años y fui educado en casa hasta hoy, espero poder acomodarme bien.-

Ling (quien sorprendentemente no tenía un acento o no se le notaba) anunció alegremente. Edward levanto las cejas. Un estudiante Xingesiano, no habia muchos en la escuela, la mayoria eran de intercambio pero solo estaban algunos meses y volvian a Xing rápidamente. Ed sabia que Roy era medio Xingesiano, una de las cosas que lo escucho decir una vez cuando hablaba de su familia biologica ¿De parte de su madre, tal vez? Vio a Mustang asintir con su cabeza, satisfecho con la presentación de Ling y le pidió que tome asiento, era uno de los que se encontraba en las filas al lado de las ventanas. Ling tomaba pasos largos, algo que se esperaba con ese tipo de piernas, parecían palos. Se sento y ya había sido saludado por el estudiante que se sentaba detras de el, el xingesiano saludo de vuelta de cierta forma emocionada, parecia feliz de haber tenido una buena bienvenida.  
Edward no habia notado el hecho de que su mirada nunca dejo al otro hasta que el lo miro, se habra sentido observando, le sonrió y lo saludo con su mano. Ed resoplo y le devolvio el saludo decidiendo divertirlo. Eso era lo mas educado que hiba a ser hacia Ling, el solo amplio su sonrisa y dio vuelta para observar el pizarron.

Las clases siguieron su curso normal, Mustang dio una tarea simple, Ed durmio unos 5 minutos y algunos estudiantes le hablaron a Ling, preguntas simples, ¿Como era Xing? ¿De que parte venia? ¿En que clase se especializaba? preguntas basicas, Ling contestaba felizmente, habia cierto aire de orgullo cuando hablaba de su pais.

Cuando la campana toco indicando el fin de la hora de quimica la mayoria de estudiantes se pararon para basicamente correr a la cafeteria, Ed solo se preocupo por guardar sus cosas en el bolso, vio una figura amarilla pasar a su lado rapidamente, el color lo agarro desprevenido por lo cual levanto su cabeza y vio a Ling siwndo basicamente arrastrado fuera del cuarto por unos de los que le estaba hablando tenia la misma amplia sonrisa con la que había entrado al inicio. ¿Que la tenia, pintada?  
Igualmente el siguio con sus asuntos y cuando termino salió al pasillo, listo para dirijirse a la mesa que el, su hermano y su mejor amiga siempre usaban.

-¡Ed! !Por acá!-

La voz que Ed conocia bien llego a sus oidos en el momento que entro la cafeteria, sus ojos buscaron la cafeteria para ver a los dos rubios sentados en una de las mesas. Alphonse y Winry se encontraban sentados con sus respectivos almuerzos enfrente de ellos, Al le sonreia mientras lo saludaba frenéticamente con su mano, habian sido acompañados de Mei hoy, y sentada junto a ella una chica que Ed no reconocía. Winry estaba completando una de sus tareas apurada por lo que no estaba prestando atención a los demas, solo cuando Ed se acerco para sentarse al lado de Al levanto la cabeza y dijo un rapido "hola" tomando de la caja de jugo que traia.

-Winry se quedo hasta tarde trabajando en otro proyecto otra vez y no termino la tarea de historia  _otra ve_ z.- Explico Al con un tono burlon, mientras sacaba la manzana que traía, Winry solo murmuro un -No es mi culpa que sea tan aburrida- bajo su aliento mientras escribia otra oración. Ed solo rio levemente. Giro su atencion a la desconocida que se encontraba hablando con Mei y miro a Al con una de sus cejas levantadas, asintiendo con su cabeza hacia ella. Al, quien estaba ocupado en masticar su manzana casi se ahoga cuando se dio cuenta que no lo habia presentado, trago y tomo un respiro antes de llamarle la atencion a Mei.

-¡Mei, no presentaste a Lan Fan!- Mei, a contrario de Al si se ahogo con su comida al darse cuenta de su pequeño error.  
-¡Lo lamento tanto!- se disculpo mientras tosia en su hombro y golpeaba su pecho. -Ed, esta es--

-¡Lan Fan!-

Mei habia sido interrumpida por una voz casi chillona, Lan Fan (por lo que creía Ed) se dio vuelta al llamado y observo al mismo estudiante nuevo que acompañaba a Ed en quimica. Corrio hacia ella y dejo su bandeja de comida bruscamente en la mesa.

-Oh, hola Ling.- Lan Fan saludo al otro, con tono desinteresado. -¿Donde estabas?- Pregunto, con el mismo tono, para luego tomar de una de esas botellas de gimnasio plateadas.

-¿¡Donde estaba!? ¡Sabes bien donde estaba, me dejaste solo!-  
Ling golpeo su pie contra el piso y cruzo sus brazos, un puchero en sus labios, remplazando la sonrisa que Ed ya creia ser permanente. La accion infantil de Ling fue ignorada por Lan Fan, quien se dio vuelta y continuo donde Mei se habia quedado. Sacando un -¡Hey!- protestante de Ling.  
-Como decia Mei, me llamo Lan Fan, soy nueva en esta escuela.-

Extendio su mano a Ed, el cual la tomo, tratando de devolver el saludo educado de Lan Fan lo mejor que podia.

-Ah, me llamo Edward Elric.- La mano de Lan Fan tenia agarrada a la de Edward con firmeza, Ed se dio una nota personal de tratar de no molestarla, parecia alguien merecedora de respeto. Cuando se soltaron Lan Fan apunto con su pulgar a Ling, quien estaba detras de ella todavia con sus brazos cruzados y su mueca infantil.

-Y este es--

-¡Ling yao! Tambien soy nuevo.- Interrumpio rapidamente a la otra y usando sus manos oara sostenerse en los hombros de Lan Fan arqueo su espalda para acercarse a los que estaban sentados en la mesa, la mueca dejando su rostro para darle paso a la sonrisa facil y despreocupada que portaba anteriormente. Extendio su mano a su hermano Al, quien la tomo con luna sonrisa que se parecia a la de Ling, el movio sus manos de arriba a abajo emocionado. "Es bueno conocerlos, Mei nos hablo mucho de ustedes."

-Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas.- Al río, y cuando recupero su mano, volvio a la tarea de comer su manzana olvidada.

-Oh no te preocupes, solo lo mejor.- Ling se habia echo espacio entre Mei y Lan Fan en el asiento, poniendose comodo para comenzar a comer. Solo entonces Ed se habia percatado de la gran cantidad de comida en la bandeja, parecia haber alrededor de tres comidas diferentes, como es que alguien como Ling que se veia como un palo comia tanto era algo que Ed tal vez nunca sabra.  
Ling lo habra atrapado observándolo otra vez (la segunda en tal vez menos de una hora) ya que cuando hicieron contacto visual le guiño su ojo con una sonrisa divertida. Ed miro hacia otro lado rapidamente, sacando uno de sus libros que traia en su bolso, acompañado de la bolsa de papel con su comida.  
Se dio cuenta que Mei se encontraba raramente callada, y observaba a Ling cercamente, quien le devolvia la mirada fria que ella estaba tirando. Los ojos de Ling tomaron un aire filoso y sus labios formaban una linea recta, su cara oscurecida por el fleco de pelo que no estaba atado en la cola de caballo baja que usaba. Mei mantenia sus cejas fruncidas y tenia el mismo puchero que Ling hace unos segundos.

-Yao- Mei fue la primera en romper el silencio que habia tomado control de la mesa.

-Chang.- Ling respondio, sus ojos afilandose mas, tratando de asesinar a la menor con ellos. ¿Qué tipo de rara confrontación acaba de tomar lugar en la usalmente pacifica mesa de los tres rubios?

El silencio siguio por lo que parecia ser los minutos mas largos que habia experimentado, el aire era tan denso que podria ser cortado con un cuchillo. Ed, con una boca llena de un bocado de su sandwich de atun, miro a los dos Xingesianos, habia decidido comenzado a hablar para interrumpir el conflicto, pero a ultimo momento se arrepintió por lo que solo termino con un -uhhhh- que se perdio en el aire, incluso Winry habia levantado su cabeza de su tarea y se miraba con Al, tratando de pensar en una forma de detenerlos. Podria jurar que en cualquier momento esos dos hiban a tratar de matarse entre si-

-Pfft-

Ah.  
Mei y Ling quebraron en risitas, y la tension se disipo como si nada hubiese pasado, Ling golpeo la mesa con su puño mientras Mei sostenía su estomago, el dia se vuelve mas confuso cada minuto. Al, Winry y Ed compartieron la misma mirada confundida entre los tres, Lan Fan solo blanqueo sus ojos, aunque habia una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Es buen-...es bueno volver a verte Ling!- Mei trato de sacar entre medio de sus carcajadas, Ling solo asintio tratando de respirar.

-¿Alguien podria,  _por favor_ , decirme que pasa?- Ed hablo, ahora un poco molesto con lo que pasaba en  _su_ mesa.

-¡L-Lo lamento tanto! !Es enserio!- Ling habia recuperado su aliento, y pudo responderle a Ed, quien ahora golpeaba su dedo contra la mesa de forma impaciente. -Es que hace mucho no nos vemos, estamos muy ocupados últimamente.- el xingesiano puso su mano en el hombro de Mei y la sacudió un poco, haciendola quejarse, aunque se habia reido.

-El es mi medio hermano, Ling.-

Los ojos de al se habrieron como platos y basicamente grito un -¡Oh!- reboto en su asiento y se acerco mas a la mesa inclinándose para estar cerca de Ling.

-¡Eres ese Ling! ¡Sabia que tu nombre me era familiar, Mei me hablo mucho de ti tambien!- La sonrisa de Ling estaba ampliada lo mas posible y dio un pequeño -¡Un placer conocerte!- a Al, quien le respondio con su propio -¡El placer es mio!-

Ed seguia observandolos, y tomo otro bocado de su comida, -Entonces, ¿Eres hermano de esta nacida de satanas?- Mei pateo a Ed en su pierna por debajo de la mesa el momento que la oracion dejo su boca, lo que hizo que Ed tosa en su mano.

Ling rio y solto a Mei, ahora concentrado en comer la comida que se estaba enfriando. -Somos medio hermanos, pero si, ella es una de las pocas que me agradan de la familia- Ed vio a Ling robar un poco de tomate de la bandeja de Lan Fan, no parecia molestarle. -Somos alrededor de 20 hermanos.- aclaro Mei rapidamente, con su cabeza entre sus manos -Es un dolor tratar de mantener la cuenta de cuantos somos y cuantas esposas tiene el viejo.- Ling gruño en su bocado y murmuro un molesto -No me digas...-

-Dios, ¿Como mantiene  _el_ cuenta de todo?- Al pregunto, tirando el corazon de manzana en la bolsa que traia con el. Mei y Ling se miraron -No lo hace.- respondieron la mismo tiempo. Al pestañeo, y luego rio.


	2. Notas

Ed llego a la conclusión de que Ling era una persona bastante rara en el curso de las 3 semanas desde que había sido introducido a las clases de quimica de Edward (Ling no era muy bueno en ella), no solo compartian esa clase pero se encontraron compartiendo: historia, debate y gimnasio (en las cuales el si era bueno, Ed podria ser considerado decente en ellas).  
Una vez Ed vio a Ling trepar hasta el segundo piso porque Lan Fan estaba ahí y el "estaba aburrido", no trato de cuestionarlo pero mas de una vez se encontro pensando en el Xingesiano trapando como un mono la escuela con una de las excusas mas extrañas que habia escuchado para realizar tal accion. Ling era un idiota, le  _encantaba_ molestar a Ed por lo menos 6 veces al día, mantuvo la cuenta para probarle un punto a Al una vez.

Tambien se dio cuenta que era alguien excéntrico, parecia usar ropa de marca todos los dias, lo unico que nunca faltaba, sin embargo, era su chaqueta amarilla, con el dragon bordado en la espalda, pero cada dia de la semana entraba a clases con algo diferente, sea un accesorio o un conjunto nuevo en general. Gucci era una marca que le gustaba mostrar. Una vez le pregunto a Mei de donde sacaba el dinero para cosas tan caras, ella dio una respuesta vaga, solo dijo que "el viejo tiene de sobra". No respondió a la siguiente pregunta de "¿Qué quiere decir eso?" solo se encogió de hombros y siguio escribiendo.

No siempre se sentaba con ellos en el almuerzo, se sentaba en mesas distintas, con los populares, los atletas, los de la banda (¿Siquiera tocaba algun instrumento?), etc. Nombralos y el de seguro estuvo ahí por lo menos una vez. Era una persona extrovertida y demasiado sociable, algo que Ed tampoco va a entender de el, no le veia el gusto a tener tanta gente con la cual hablar, le era suficiente con Al y Winry (nunca lo diria en voz alta pero Chang no era tan mala, su presencia era aceptada de forma moderada).   
Una vez Ling camino cansado hacía la mesa del grupo, pies arrastrandose de una forma exagerada, cejas fruncidas, brazos cruzados y su sonrisa perdida. Lan Fan sin levantar la vista de su telefono le hizo espacio entre ella y Mei, el gracias que le dio fue tan bajo que casi no lo escuchaba, dejo su cabeza caer en la mesa gruñendo, como la reina del drama que es y su mano ciegamente empezo a buscar comida que masticar, Lan Fan silenciosamente le alcanzo su bolsa de papas que trajo de la maquina expendedora. Cuando fue questionado el solo dijo que los populares eran unos idiotas, fue la primera vez que el y Ed estuvieron en la misma página.

-¿Por qué vas a su mesa entonces?- Al habia preguntado, libro en mano y lapiz descansando en su oreja.

-Comida gratis.- contesto Ling rapidamente, y continuo masticando las papas compradas por Lan Fan, ahora recuperando su usual sonrisa y haciendo un poco de charla con todos, molesto a Ed acerca de su altura unas 3 veces (su reacción explosiva hizo que hasta Lan Fan sonria un poco, lo cual lo molesto mas).

Las conversaciones con Ling por alguna razon nunca se le hicieron dificil, Ling no lo dejaba salir a la luz mucho pero era un gran aficionado de la historia, Xingesiana  _y_ Amestriana, Ed no sabia mucho pero Ling tenia una facilidad para contar historias, sus manos se movían cuando hablaba y su sonrisa parecia mas... real, de algun modo, cuando se envolvia en un relato acerca de las diferentes rutas de comercio de Xing cuando habian sido inauguradas, o las revoluciones de los pueblos de Amestris y lo interesantes que eran. Ed tampoco diria esto en voz alta pero le agradaba escuchar las historias de los paises cuando era Ling quien las contaba, su forma de articular y relatar eran atrapantes y dejaba escapar un poco de su sentido del humor en ellas, su voz también jugaba un factor en todo, no tenia una voz rapsosa y era bastante suave, tampoco era fuerte y aun cuando lavantaba su volumen esta mantenia su consistencia, era algo entretenido escucharlo.

Otra de las cosas que Ed noto rapidamente en Ling era su estomago sin fondo y su gusto por robar la comida de otros o hacer que alguien mas pague por el (el bastardo traía ropa cara y se atrevía a hacer que otros paguen por el, si quisiera, podria el mismo pagarle el almuerzo a toda la escuela y todavia tendria suficiente cambio para sus accesorios caros)

Era un niño rico, se le notaba, ropa cara, personalidad excéntrica, amante de los tipicos deportes de los estudiantes que les importaria menos perder todo un año escolar a que la pelota en un juego.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Ling no llegaba a eso, veia sus formas en las clases de debate, como parecia bailar sin problemas alrededor de los demas, viendo puntos invalidos en cualquier argumento y dándolo vuelta en segundos para beneficio propio, era alguien decentemente inteligente y al mimso tiempo, el idiota que le robaba comida y molestaba por ser tan bajo (no es su culpa que Ling tenga 1.75 y Ed 1.65 su altura es comun y natural para alguien de su edad, muchas gracias). Una vez lo vio hacer un trato con Winry, el le enseñaria historia a cambio de que ella le compre Wendy's, el trato hizo que las calificaciones promedio de Winry suban una cantidad considerable, ella estaba agradecida pero Ling no le daba una gran importancia -Es todo por Wendy's- habia dicho, masticando la hamburguesa que se le habia antojado a cambio de una lección sobre las guerras civiles de Amestris.

-¡Ed! Justo la persona que queria ver.- Ling troto a su lado, mochila en uno de sus hombros, masticaba un chicle y tenia unos lentes de sol apoyados en su frente, eran de esos con marcos en forma de figura geometrica que habia visto en los locales de moda cuando visito las calles mas turisticas de Central a pedido de Al. Estaban en la puerta de la escuela, listos para irse a casa.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- Ed levanto su cabeza (algo que lo irritaba) para poder verlo a la cara.  
-Siempre tan educado, me siento tocado, Edward- lo empujo levemente con su codo, Ed mufo empujandolo mas fuerte.   
-Pero volviendo a lo que decia, ¿Podrias prestarme tu tarea de quimica? No entendí la ultima lección y si no hago la tarea otra vez Mustang me podria asesinar.- Lo habia dicho con un tono de víctima, pestaneando de forma exagerada para acentuar sus pestañas. Se habia arqueado hacia adelante para estar a la misma altura que Ed e inclino su cabeza a la izquierda.  
Ed penso en la situación antes de contestar -¿Y que hay para mi?- Ling volvio a su postura original, y hizo un pequeño ruido mientras pensaba.

-¿Mi tarea de historia?- fue mas que una sugerencia que una conclusion, Ed solo lo observo y luego de pensarlo asintió -Me parece justo- había empezado a buscar en su bolso por las hojas que necesitaba y de pronto fue golpeado por un hombro a su cara

-¡Aah muchísimas gracias mi querido amigo!- Sintio la mejilla de Ling contra su cabeza mientras lo movia hacia los costados y lo apretaba contra el. Ed se puso tenso, su brazo aplastado entre los dos acompañado de su bolso. Ling solo reia feliz.

-¡Ok, listo, ya esta, entendí!- Golpeo su pecho con su puño de automail, Ling respondió con un pequeño -¡Ow!- y lo solto, su mano apretando en donde lo golpeo -¡Me golpeaste con tu mano derecha!-

-¡Y agradece que no lo volvi a hacer!- saco las hojas de quimica y las golpeo contra Ling bruscamente, el otro solo rio y las tomo, luego de dar una lectura rapida las guardo ordenadamente en su mochila y comenzo a buscar sus hojas para darselas a Ed, su sonrisa se borró rapidamente sin embargo y fue remplazada por una mirada llena de confusión.

-Ah- saco su mano de su mochila y la apoyo en su cadera -¿Que? ¿Que paso ahora?- Ling rasco su cabeza y suspiro -No tengo mis hojas.- rio apenado y movio su mano a su cuello.  
Ed gruño y cruzo sus brazos -De seguro esto fue todo a propósito, te estas aprovechando de me- Ling fingió estar ofendido, inclinándose hacia atras -¡Edward Elric! ¿Como puedes aparentar tal cosa de mi?- Rio y relajo su postura alcanzando a su mochila una vez mas y saco las hojas de Ed, ofreciéndolas de vuelta.  
Ed las miro y se dio vuelta, caminando atraves de el porton -Quedatelas, no me molesta.- le hablo por encima de su hombro, y antes de dar la vuelta para alcanzar a Al, quien estaba hablando con Mei, le dio una sonrisa maliciosa -¡Pero me debes una!- levanto su mano en forma de saludo y se alejo de la escuela, escucho a Ling reir detras de el mientras caminaba, seguido de sus pasos llendo en sentido contrario a los de el.

-¿Que te tomo tanto tiempo?- le pregunto Al cuando lo logro alcanzar, Ed solo se encogio de brazos y se les adelanto, al darse la vuelta para contestarle se quedo callado cuando logro ver a Ling correr para alcanzar a Lan Fan -Nada importante.- anunció y volvio a mirar al frente para continuar caminando. -Vamos, o Riza nos va a dar otra charla acerca de llegar a tiempo.-

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no fui el que se quedo atras haciendo "nada importante"!- Al apuro su paso mientras Mei reía.


	3. Rastros

Cuando querias encontrar a Ling, solo tenias que buscar en el suelo por las envolturas que caian de sus bolsillos cuando caminaba. Se parecia al cuento de Hansel y Gretel, y habia algo gracioso en eso. Fue así como Lan Fan aprendió a encontrar a Ling, o eso le había dicho a Ed, nunca sabia cuando era sarcastica o genuina.  
Ese hecho los habia ayudado cuando Ling estaba de alguna manera u otra ausente, los trazos que dejaba eran facil de reconocer y Ling tampoco era una persona discreta, era ruidoso e inquieto, siempre manteniéndose en movimiento y rodeado de personas, aunque no las conozca. Sin embargo, aun con el dato de que Ling era la versión adolecente de los pequelos hermanos alemanes, no era facil mantenerle el ojo encima todo el tiempo.

-¿Alguien vio a Ling? Se supone que nos deberíamos haber encontrado en la puerta hace algunos minutos.- Lan Fan se acerco a ellos a la salida de las clases, se notaba que trataba de estar calmada, pero había panico en sus ojos mientras les hablaba. Mei fue la primera en contestar -No, no lo volvi a ver desde el almuerzo.- Los demas dijeron lo mismo, ninguno aportando a nada, lo que causaba que Lan Fan entre en mayor panico.  
-¿Cual fue su ultima clase? ¿Tal vez sigue ahí?- Alphonse trataba de calmar a la mejor amiga de Ling, haciendole preguntas simples, Lan Fan lo miro a los ojos y suspiro. -Matematica. Con la profesora Hughes.- Ed rapidamente saco su teléfono y escribió el contacto de Gracia. -Voy a preguntarle si esta con el.- Anunció y Al asintió, Winry y Mei mantuvieron a Lan Fan ocupada con preguntas como "¿Dijo si hiba a tardar?" "¿Habria razon por la que se fue a casa antes y se olvido de avisar?" o "¿Menciono algun otro compromiso?". No era raro que Ling desapareciera, pero era facil de encontrarlo, por lo menos para Lan Fan, y que ella no lo pueda localizar facilmente habia confundido a los demas, Ling era una persona impulsiva, quien sabe en que lio se puede meter en una cuestión de segundos (todos recuerdan la vez en la que "accidentalmente" tiro su bebida en el auto del director Bradley y casi termina suspendido por 2 días, Ed todavía se pregunta como ensució tanto con un solo vaso, pero ese día Ling tal vez gano un poco de su respeto).  
Gracia respondió rapido, siempre poniendo en prioridad cualquier texto que recibía de algun familiar.  
-Dice que no esta con ella.- Anuncio, y miro a Al quien había estado mandando sus propios mensajes, tal vez a Mustang, quien se quedaba una media hora mas antes de volver a casa.  
-Roy dice que lo vio en el patio hace poco. Seguramente sigue ahi.- Lan Fan asintio y ya habia empezado a caminar, tomando la delantera con sus pasos firmes y apurados. Ed vio a Mei, quien tal vez tenga alguna idea de porque Lan Fan estaba  _tan_  preocupada por Ling (después de todo era comun que desaparezca así como así) siendo su medio hermana, cuando la miro tenia una mirada similar a la de Lan Fan, solo que se le notaba mas facil, se mordía el labio y apretaba la correa de su mochila. No quería admitirlo, pero su preocupación era contagiosa, y cuando vio a los demas se dio cuenta que ellos se encontraban en el mismo estado.  
-Ling,  _siempre_  es puntual.- Lan fan murmuró bajo su aliento, ojos moviendose de punta de punta en el patio buscando al amarillo chillon que todos relacionan con Ling (por lo menos eso es lo que hacia Ed). El patio era bastante amplio, y solo mirando no podrian encontrarlo.   
-Creo que seria mejor si lo buscamos por separado.- Concluyó Ed, creando un grupo de texto para tener una referencia si alguien encontraba al idiota de Ling, mas le vale que no esten perdiendo tiempo y el no se haya ido a casa. Dejo el titulo del grupo como "operacion: idiota" tratando de levantar el humor con un chiste, Lan Fan río un poco, lo que significaba que logro su cometido.  
Todos fueron por separado, excepto por Mei y Winry que decidieron ir juntas. Antes de separarse Al se habia acercado a Ed y le susurro -Voy a avisarle a Riza que tal vez llegáremos con papá- por lo que el asintió, contestando con un -Buena idea.-

Al se dirigió a los baños, Winry y Mei al ala izquierda, Lan Fan a la derecha y Ed al centro. Mientras caminaba mantenia sus ojos abiertos por si encontraba alguna envoltura en el piso, lo que seguramente lo guiaría a el alto xingesiano rapidamente. La suerte no parecia estar de su lado, sin embargo, y pronto llego a la fuente de el centro del patio sin rastros de Ling. Suspiro y se sento en el borde de mármol, sacando su telefono del bolsillo para preguntar si alguien tenia alguna noticia del paradero del idiota.

Sus acciones fueron cortadas de su curso por un quejido que venia de detras de la fuente en donde se sentaba.

Lentamente se paro y camino alrededor de la fuente, y ahi estaba Ling acostado en el borde de marmol, brazo colgando, tocando el agua de la fuente con la punta de sus dedos, el otro descansaba en su pecho. Parecia dormir, pero su cara estaba contorsionada con dolor.  
Rápidamente les aviso a los demas que Ling estaba en la fuente, y Lan Fan fue la primera en contestar, preguntando si el necesitaba algo.  
-Hey, idiota, arriba.- lo movio con su pie, ensuciando la tela de su chaqueta amarilla con tierra -Lan Fan pregunta si necesitas algo.-  
Ling no contesto, solo solto otro quejido, esta vez mas fuerte, apretando los ojos y tapandose la cara con el brazo que tenia en su pecho.  
-Ling, oye.- Lo movio mas bruscamente, Ling se descubrio los ojos y miro a Ed, era algo extraño verlo asi de cansado y callado a diferencia de su usal sonrisa amplia y ruidosa forma de expresarse.  
-Dile que traiga chocolate.- Se apoyó en el borde de la fuente y comenzo a levantarse, quedándose sentado y estirando sus brazos. Ed escucho algo crujir. Le escribio a Lan Fan el pedido de el otro y solo lo miro, ambos atrapados en un silencio incómodo.  
-¿Es-...Estas bien?- La preocupación de Lan Fan y Mei seguía y no podia sacudir el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal fuera de su cabeza. El mas alto lo miro y pareció pensar antes de contestar, moviendo una mano de forma despreocupada.  
-¡Si! Solo no cómo hace rato y estaba cansado.- Ling le sonrió su sonrisa de siempre, usando un tono divertido y quejoso, tratando de darle humor a la situacion, igualmente no llegaba a convencer a Ed.  
-Okay... Ah, Lan Fan y los demas ya vienen.- No queria presionar a Ling a que conteste, por lo que trató de cambiar el temo y se sento a su lado a esperar a los otros. Rogando en que se apuren.  
-¿Los demas?- Ling mojo su mano en la fuente y sacudio el exceso en ella, luego la movio a su cara, mojandola, un intento a despertarse supuso Ed. El asintió -Si, uh, Al, Winry y Mei - Conto con sus dedos y miro a Ling, quien ya no sonreía pero sus cejas ya no estaban fruncidas con la incomodidad de hace un rato, esta vez estaban levantadas, como si estuviese sorprendido. Era algo, penso Ed.  
-¡Oh! Ya veo.- Ling asintió y apoyo su codo en su rodilla, usando su brazo como apoyo para su cabeza. Ed trataba de verlo disimuladamente, internamente preguntandose por que el niño rico y molesto de siempre se encontraba callado, sin decir ningun comentario innecesario sobre su altura, o  _algo._

-¡Ling!- Ambos se movieron para ver la fuente de el sonido y pudieron ver a Mei corriendo hacia ambos con una expresión de enojo adornando su cara. Se pararon, y Ling la saludo con la mano en un movimiento exagerado. -¿¡Comó te  _atreves_  a asustarme asi!?- En el momento que pudo estar a su lado golpeo con sus puños en su pecho, Ling río, claramente no le molestaba -Ow,- su tono era neutral, por lo que indicaba que en realidad el ataque de Mei era completamente inofensivo. -¿Que tienen los enanos con golpearme?-  Se lamento, sonriendo. Ed se lo tomo personal y acompaño a Mei a golpear a su hermano con su mano izquierda (no sabia si Ling en serio se sentia mejor) acompañado de un -¡Hey!- Ling solo rio mas. De cierta forma estaba aliviado que se encontraba riendo, es innatural verlo sin una sonrisa y lo hacia sentir incomodo por alguna razon.  
Cuando Lan Fan los alcanzo acompañada de Winry y Al, el cual estaba usando su telefono (seguramente avisandole la situación a Roy), Mei ya se había detenido y Ling se sobo el lugar donde ella y Ed lo golpearon. Lan Fan dijo algo en lo que Ed concluyo era Xingesiano. Ling se rio vergonzoso con hombros encogidos y asintió, ella solo suspiro y le alcanzo la barra de chocolate que le traía. Sus ojos se iluminaron en una cuestion de segundos e inmediatamente comenzo a romper el papel que lo envolvía. Ed se encontró a si mismo sonriendo.

-Perdón por preocuparlos.- Era la segunda vez que Ling se disculpaba, la primera fue cuando estaban caminando por el pasillo de la escuela que llevaba a el porton de la salida, y ahora, cuando se estaban despidiendo. -Y hacer que se queden buscándome.- Su mano estaba en su nuca, y tenia una sonrisa avergonzada, igual a la que tenia cuando Lan Fan le hablo. -Ya deja de disculparte, tonto- Ed lo empujo con su codo, tratando de mostrarle que la verdad no estaba molesto, y todo estaba bien. -No te procupes,- Al fue el siguiente en hablar. -somos amigos, no hace falta disculparse.- levanto su mano para apoyarla en el hombro de Ling, y le dio unos leves golpes, luego de pasar algunos días con el era facil de darse cuenta de que preferia el contacto fisico sobre el cariño verbal, lo cual era mas el tema de Al, Ed era malo en ambos.

Al dar sus despedidas y recibir agradecimientos de parte de Lan Fan, Ed, Al y Roy vieron a los demas alejarse (Mei vivia cerca de Lan Fan y Ling, mientras el auto de Winry estaba estacionado fuera de el edificio) hasta que dieron vuelta a la esquina, podían escuchar xingesiano viniendo de Lan Fan y Mei a lo que Roy, sabiendo el basico de el idioma, río, seguramente estaban gritandole a Ling. Cuando perdieron de vista a los cuatro Roy ya se había dado vuelta para comenzar la caminata a casa con los hermanos, Al rápidamente iniciando conversación con el adulto, Ed listo para quejarse acerca de los demas profesores y las tareas que le habian dado.

Antes de unirse a los dos, el rebote de la luz de el sol que venia del suelo le llamo la atención, y pudo observar el pequeño envoltorio que se encontraba abandonado en el cemento. Era de el chocolate que Ling había tragado hace poco, seguramente se callo de su bolsillo.

Ed no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro.


	4. Habitos

Cuando Ling estaba aburrido sus actividades favoritas para pasar el tiempo eran convencer (obligar) a alguna persona a llevarlo a comer o invitarse a si mismo a la casa de sus amigos por la ventana de sus cuartos. Ed era testigo y una de las mayores victimas de ambos casos (aparte de Lan Fan, quien parecía tomar felices vacaciones de ser la niñera de Ling).  
La primera vez que Ling entro a la habitación de Ed fue cuando el estaba estudiando, el bastardo era callado y el rubio nunca escucho la ventana abrirse o la madera de el piso crujir bajo sus ligeros pies, lo único que sintió fue una respiración  _demasiado_ cerca de su oído, lo que lo hizo darse vuelta tan rapido que su cabeza dolio, y golpear lo primero que vea (y solo tal vez gritar in poco), Ling no se inmutó sin embargo y pudo esquivar sin ningun problema su puño al agacharse, riéndose. Su única respuesta al ataque fue un alegre -¡Hola, Ed!- su sonrisa molestándolo mas, como si esta fuera una situación completamente común y como si no estuviese invadiendo una casa (lo cual es un delito, lo cual Ed le menciono, lo cual a Ling no le importo) o su espacio personal, como siempre.  
-¿Que estas haciendo~?- Inclinó su cabeza para el costado, y volvio a agacharse para estar a la altura de Ed, mirando el libro que se encontraba en el escritorio.  
-¡Oh! ¿Es eso acerca de el Fuhrer de Amestris?- No le dio tiempo para contestar ya que Ling tomo el libro de Ed en un solo movimiento y leyo el texto escrito, sus ojos pasando por las palabras mas rapido de lo que Ed podía registrar, Ed no ignoro sus ojos iluminados al absorber cada palabra. Soplo un respiro molesto y apoyó su cabeza en su puño, observando la cara concentrada de Ling mientras leía. La iluminación de su cuarto venía solo de la pequeña lampara en el escritorio, lo que hacía que la cara de el mas alto este iluminada de abajo para arriba, sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos se movian apurados como si tuviese un tiempo limite para leer lo mayor posible, su boca se movia con murmuros acerca de las oraciones que leía, se veía... Bien, por alguna razon, tal vez por la iluminacion. Casi al segundo volvió a bajar el libro, satisfecho con su lectura. -Es un libro interesante, basado en opiniones personales acerca de Grumman mas que hechos conocidos.- Anunció, seguridad en sus palabras y miro a Ed con una sonrisa mas genuina de las que usualmente les da a los demas, era gentil y suave, no social y practicada. Ed sintió algo en su estómago que no pudo reconocer.  
-Bueno, tal vez si  _yo_ hubiese tenido la oportunidad de... No se, ¿Leerlo?- cruzo sus brazos y miro de forma acusadora a Ling, quien solo río con la misma suavidad con la que le sonreía, e hizo que Ed tropiece en sus palabras con nervios que no sabía que tenia por la culpa Ling. -S...sabría eso. O algo.- Sus ojos prefirieron mirar al suelo, lo cual a el le parecía bien y dejo su mirada caer evadiendo los ojos de Ling y tratando de ignorar la risita que escucho escapar del mas alto. Lo escucho moverse, seguido de el crujido de su escritorio. Al levantar la vista vio a Ling sentado en su escritorio la iluminación cambiando, y ahora venia de la derecha de el, lo cual hacia que solo una parte de su cuerpo sea bañado en la sublime luz. La luz naranja que emitía su lampara le daba a Ling un aire de calidez y Ed sintió las palmas de sus manos algo húmedas. Ling inclinó su cabeza, ese pequeño gesto curioso que hizo que el corazon de Ed haga algo raro. Ed saco su lengua en un gesto infantil, Ling le correspondio con la misma accion.

-¿Hermano? ¿Estas bien? Creí escuchar gri- Las palabras de Alphonse se cortaron en el momento que vio a Ling, sentado en el escritorio de su hermano mayor con su lengua afuera y a Ed, brazos cruzados y repitiendo el gesto. Los tres se miraron entre si.  
-¡Hola, Al!- Ling lo saludo entusiasmado, lo cual rompió el silencio confundido que habia tomado control del cuarto.  
Al miro a Ling, luego a Ed, devuelta a Ling y sin decir nada mas cerro la puerta.

-¡Traidor!- Ling rompió en carcajadas mientras miraba a Ed tirar su zapato a la puerta de madera. -¿¡Y tu de que te ries estupido!?- Su pregunta solo hizo que Ling ría mas contra su mano sosteniendo su estomago, pequeñas lagrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, Ed avergonzado golpeo su rodilla, poniéndose mas rojo que el buzo que siempre usaba.   
Cuando Ling dejo de reír y Ed dejo de gritarle una se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle de la situación  
-Espera.- Ling respondió con un suave -¿Hmm?- secando las diminutas lagrimas de sus ojos. -Mi cuarto esta en el primer piso.-

La segunda vez que Ling irrumpió en su cuarto fue un viernes, cuando Ed esperaba terminar la poca tarea que tenia de la clase de matemáticas de Gracia, lo que no duró mucho al escuchar una serié de golpes viniendo desde su ventana, bajo su lapiz y al ver afuera hizo contacto visual con Ling, quien lo saludo y apuntó a la pequeña traba de la ventana, pidiéndole sin palabras que le abra.  
Ed suspiró sabiendo que si no abria Ling probablemente entraría por otra ventana, y conociendo a Roy sería mejor prevenir la muerte a su amigo a causa de balazos.  
-¿Que haces aquí?- Una vez abierta la ventana Ling no perdió tiempo en ponerse cómodo dentro del cuarto del otro, sacandose sus zapatos (-¡Es una cosa de respeto! Algo de Xing- le explicó una vez) y acostándose en su cama, como si fuese suya.  
-Estoy aburrido.- fue su respuesta, como si fuera una obvia. -¿Me llevas a Burger King?- Le siguió rápidamente. Ah si, la cosa que siempre plagaba la mente de Ling, comida.  
-¿Burger King? Ling, son las diez, ya comí.- Ling le respondió con una risita.  
-¡Yo también!- Se estiraba como un gato en las frazadas, sus brazos extendiéndose y sus piernas se enredaban entré si, hasta que terminó acostado en su lado viendo hacía arriba a Ed, quien lo observaba con ojos curiosos y divertidos (y tal vez un poco molestos). Era entrañable de cierta forma, ver a Ling asi de relajado y comodo con el, pero fue un pensamiento que Ed empujo al fondo de su mente, ignorándolo. Vio a Ling ponerse incluso mas comodo dejandose ser tragado por la frazada, sus ojos ahora cubiertos por sus brazos.  
-No te duermas en mi cama.- se sento a su lado y empujo su rodilla para hacerse espacio. Su cama era bastante grande como para darle suficiente lugar a los dos. Luego de algunas semanas, casi un mes, Ed pudo mas o menos acostumbrarse a las invasiones de espacio personal que Ling hacia, escapaba de los abrazos enteros pero no de las veces en las que Ling ponia su brazo o su mano en su hombro o se sentaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder apoyar su hombro contra el de el. Ling era una persona que buscaba contacto fisico la mayoría de el tiempo, Ed no tanto, aunque su familia era una pequeña excepción, pero lentamente ambos se adaptaron al otro, Ling no forzaba a Ed a ningun tacto no deseado y Ed no empujaba a Ling tan bruscamente.  
-No me voy a dormir si me llevas a Burger King.~-  
-Eres horrible.- Resoplo una risa, sabiendo que su insulto no cargaba ningún tipo de malicia.  
-No mas que tu.- Ling respondió rapidamente, descubriendo sus ojos al mover sus brazos fuera de su cara y dajandolos descansar por encima de su cabeza para mirar a Edward, quien estaba tratando de disimuladamente estudiar a Ling, nunca viendolo con una expresión asi de calma y relajo siempre con su sonrisa amplia y estupida que se parecia demasiado a las que estaban en las peliculas taquilleras que Al y Ed veian para reirse de ellas como para ser genuina. Al ser atrapado advirtio sus ojos hacia la ventana con brazos cruzados  tratando de disimular sus acciones con el pretexto de estar molesto.  
-Es eso o vas a tener que darme las sobras.- Ed reprimió un escalofrío, recordando la ultima vez que Ling acompaño a los hermanos a su hogar y en casi un instante el refrigerador estaba vacío. La mirada fria de Riza lo perseguirá toda su vida.  
-Dios, no.- Ling río mientras se levantaba de el colchón para poder sentarse, Ed solo lo observo considerando las opciones. El xingesiano le lanzo una sonrisa brillante, sabiendo que había tirado al otro en dos posibilidades que implicaban alimentar a Ling.

Ed no tuvo mas remedió que rendirse.  
-Esta bien te llevare a tu estupido Burger King. Mas te vale no dejarme en bancarrota.- Tomo su billetera y teléfono enviándole un rapido mensaje a Al, avisandole que hiba a hacer y que le avise a Roy.  
Su respuesta hace que casi muera del corazon, guardo el teléfono con la cara roja y escondió el echo que se ahogo con aire. Ignoró a Ling quien preguntaba si estaba bien.

' _disfruta tu cita >:)'_


	5. Sentimientos

Ed nunca sintió tanto miedo como ahora, escuchando a Ling recitar su orden a la pobre chica que atendía la caja y trataba de mantenerle el paso. En total fueron unas 10 hamburguesas diferentes (mas la de Ed) que tuvo que salir de su bolsillo, Roy lo va a matar, gastando el dinero que se le daba en una especie de mesada. Uno de los empleados tuvo que ayudarlos a llevar dos bandejas a la mesa que habían elegido, y Ed nunca deseó darle propina a alguien tanto como ahora, sintiéndose culposo de las acciones de Ling, quien se encontraba caminando felizmente con su comida enfrente de el.  
Cuando bajo las bandejas en la mesa se disculpo con el empleado, quien solo río y le dijo que Ling era uno de los regulares, ya se habían acostumbrado.  
-No puedo creer que comas tanto.-  
Edward miraba la mesa incredulo, Ling se encogió de hombros e inmediatamente empezo a llenarse la cara con comida. El rubio lo miro con fascinación mientras desenvolvía su propia hamburguesa.  
Nunca pensó en el echo de que alguien se podia ver bien comiendo una cantidad abominable de comida a las 11:45 de la noche en un Burger King casi vacio, pero Ling lo hizo, y Ed volvió a pensar en el texto que le envió Al.

_'disfruta tu cita >:)_'

El idiota. Va a matarlo cuando vuelva, sintió su cara caliente y trato de agarrar unas papas que había traido con su hamburguesa, pronto se dio cuenta de la otra mano que se había llevado las ultimas.  
Le tomó un segundo registrar la situación.  
-¡Hey!- Ed golpeó la mesa y tomó el pequeño papel en donde venían las papas.  
-¿Hm? ¿Que pasa Ed?- Ling se hacía el tonto, pestañaba de forma exagerada y sus largas pestañas golpeaban contra sus mejillas, tratando de darse una imagen inocente. Ed se puso mas rojo, trato de no pensar mucho si fue por enojo o  _otra_  cosa.  
-¡Sabes bien que pasa, estas eran mías!- Lanzo la pequeña bolsa que ahora era una pelota. Ling la atrapo y le sacó la lengua, una de las cosas que Ling y Ed habían adoptado para molestarse entre si.  
-Soy un adolescente en crecimiento, necesito mis proteínas.- Termino de masticar la causa de su conflicto y Ed rápidamente robó de la comida de Ling, metiéndola en su boca antes de que el mas alto pueda hacer algo.  
-¿¡Comó te atreves!?- La voz de Ling se levanto una octava, haciendo la victoria de Ed mas satisfactoria.  
-Intercambio equivalente, bastardo.- Ling rodó los ojos, y murmuró un: -Nerd.- debajo de su aliento.

Ambos pronto cambiaron a una charla facil, acerca de todo un poco, escuela, tarea, las miles de clases extracurriculares que Ling tenía o la familia de Ed (Ling insistía que su familia era una de las mas grandes que había conocido, por lo que Ed le recordaba que no era el el que tenia una cantidad ridicula de medio hermanos, el peli-negro se encogia de brazos y le respondía con un -Es diferente.- Ed no llegaba a comprender.)

-Espera ¿Estas tratando de decirme que tienes básicamente todos los días ocupados con alguna clase,  _excepto_  por el viernes?- Ling asintió con su cabeza, como si su agenda fuese algo que todos los humanos comparten con el, como si estar tan ocupado todo el tiempo fuese  _normal._  
-¿No es... No es cansador?- Ed estaba un poco preocupado, recordando la ves en la que Ling desapareció luego de clases y el y los demás tuvieron que quedarse buscandolo, ¿Tal vez colapsó por el cansancio? Dios, ¿Ling, que mierda?  
-La verdad no, me acostumbre hace mucho tiempo. ¡Lo hago desde que era pequeño después de todo!- Había terminado su comida hace algunos minutos, y ahora tomaba felizmente de su bebida. -Si es frustrante cuando mis planes no pueden ser los mismos con mis amigos, pero puedo hacer que funcione la mayoría del tiempo.-  
Bajo el vaso a la mesa y se estiro, bostezando un poco. Ed río.  
-¿Satisfecho?- preguntó divertido. -Porque mas te vale, creo que ahora estoy en quiebra.- Uso un tono amenazante, pero ambos sabian que no habia veneno en sus palabras. Ling río pero no contesto, optando por quedarse callado con una sonrisa leve y sus ojos cerrados.  
La mente de Ed se había quedado en la conversación anterior, las clases particulares de Ling, pensaba en el mantenimiento de su tiempo, las clases de el instituto de Amestris ya eran mas avanzadas que cualquier otra en el país lo que las hacia mas difíciles que el standard, no podría imaginarse tratar de mantenerse al día con sus clases de química y no una pero  _cinco_ clases particulares. Era excesivo, demasiado excesivo.

-¿En serio estas bien con lo de las clases?- Ed pregunto, rompiendo el silencio que había caído sobre la mesa que compartían.  
-¿Eh?- Los ojos de Ling se abrieron mas de lo común, y Ed ignoro el pensamiento de que se veía algo adorable cuando era tomado por sorpresa.  
-Solo digo, ¿No es algo estresante? ¿O cansador?- Trataba de sonar casual pero la preocupación era evidente en su rostro, sus cejas algo fruncidas.  
Ling pestañeo un par de veces, antes de soltar una risita -¡Aww! ¡Te preocupas por mi!- Reia, mientras inclinaba su cuerpo para acercar su cara a Ed, una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. Ed se sonrojó y tartamudeó buscando una respuesta que niegue la acusación de Ling, pero el mas alto no lo dejo responder, lo cual fue algo agradecido, ya que no sabia con que responder.  
-No hace falta, después de algunos años te acostumbras. No es nada.- La forma despreocupada en la que Ling decía esas palabras lo molestaba en una rara manera, no estaba enojado, pero si es honesto, le preocupaba mas que nada.  
-¿Hace cuanto empezaste a tomar clases particulares?- Ling se tomo unos segundos para pensar su respuesta, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.  
-Desde que tengo 6, mi primera clase particular fue la de lenguaje Amestriano seguida por piano, luego empeze con Drachmes y Creta a los 7, a los 10 esgrima y arco, cuando tenia 15 mi padre hizo que empiece a tomar clases de negocios, esa es una de las clases que mas me desagrada, es innecesariamente aburrida. Oh y tambien estaba planeando en unirma al equipo de futbol de la escuela, si es que puede entrar en mis horarios- Contaba con sus dedos mientras explicaba, su expresión se mantenía neutral mientras la boca de Ed estaba abierta de par en par.  
-¿Desde los  _6?_ Ling, no creo que eso se normal...-  
Ling se encogió de hombros, y movió su mano para alcanzar su bebida, al agarrarla la sacudió verificando si seguía con contenido, el sonido de los hielos haciendo eco dentro del vaso de plastico decía lo contrario y Ling dio un pequeño puchero, hasta que sus ojos básicamente se iluminaron al ver que el vaso de Ed seguía medio lleno. En un movimiento rapido Ling alcanzó el vaso de Ed y había comenzado a beber, el rubio no pudo hacer nada aparte de ver la desgracia ocurrir enfrenté de sus ojos. ¿El humano realmente evoluciona?  
-Pero enserio,- Ling bajo el vaso a la mesa antes de continuar -No hace falta que te preocupes, estoy bien con lo de las clases.- Deslizó el vaso devuelta hacia Ed, una sonrisa que parecía genuina adornaba su rostro.  
-Si tu lo dices.- Ed no quería presionar a Ling mas de lo debido por lo que dejo el tema, por ahora. La sonrisa de Ling se amplio y empujo a Ed a sonreirle también, ambos en silencio.

-Ah ¿Que hora es?- Pregunto Ed, dándose cuenta que tal vez debería volver pronto. Ling saco su iPhone (niño rico) de su bolsillo y vio el reloj digital.  
-Uh, 12 y cuarto.-  
-Mierda, ya tendría que volver.- Ling asintió y murmuro que el debería hacer lo mismo, ambos se pararon y comenzaron a levantar las bandejas de la mesa con los envoltorios en ellas, tratando de hacerles el trabajo mas leve a los empleados del local. Ed decidió llevar el vaso del que estaba bebiendo, después de todo no estaba vacio todavía.

-Entonces ¿Nos vemos el lunes?- Ling pregunto colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta amarilla.   
-Obvio.- Ed le respondio con una sonrisa, empujándolo levemente con su codo, Ling río.  
-Esta bien, nos ve-   
-Espera, Ling.- Ling ya había comenzado a caminar para irse pero Ed lo tomo de el codo rápidamente antes de que se alejara.  
-¿Huh?- El Xingesiano se giro para verlo y Ed mordió su labio buscando palabras que decir.  
-Se... Se que dices que esta bien, y que no te molesta. Pero si alguna vez lo necesitas... Mi puerta siempre esta abierta, o mas bien mi ventana.- Ed río levemente y Ling lo copió, la mano de Ed ahora habia bajado hacia su muñeca y Ed trataba de no pensar en eso.  
-Mi punto es, si alguna vez me necesitas no dudes en venir. ¿Okay? nunca eres una molestia.- Los ojos de Ling se abrieron como platos y Ed podría jurar que brillaban con lagrimas que se acumulaban en el contorno de estos, el suave viento movía su pelo hacia un costado y se encontraba boqueando, tratando de encontrar una respuesta.  
Ed le sonrió y entonces fue golpeado por el pecho de Ling cuando este lo envolvió en un abrazo, Ed fue rapido en corresponderlo, sabiendo que a Ling se le hacia mas facil demostrar afecto físicamente que de alguna otra manera, lo sintió dar un suspiro antes de soltarlo, sus manos todavía se encontraban en sus hombro y la sonrisa que ahora le daba era la mas genuina y brillante que habia visto en Ling desde que lo conoció. Ed opinaba que la felicidad le sentaba bien al pelinegro.  
-Muchísimas gracias, Ed.-   
-No me lo agradezcas.-  
Ling lo dejó ir y Ed lo saludó con su mano antes de decir adiós.  
-¡Nos vemos!- Escucho a Ling decir entusiasmado, devolviendo el saludo mientras se alejaba.

Mientras Ed caminaba de vuelta a su propia casa recordó su bebida casi olvidada, tomo un trago rapido y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba casi aguada, los cubos de hielo ya comenzaban a derretirse y el agua se mezclaba con la soda.  
Mientras tomaba de el sorbete recordó que Ling había robado un trago del mismo vaso; y si un sentimiento calido se esparcía por su pecho lenta y seguramente a la idea de compartir el vaso con Ling, lo ignoraba.


	6. Familia

-Hey, Ling ¿Hoy vienes a casa?-  
El mencionado levanto su cabeza de los dumplings que comia, cortesía de Mei.  
-¡Hm!- Trato de contestar un "si" entusiasmado, pero con la boca llena de cerdo y masa no pudo hacer mucho, Ed, sin embargo, logró entenderlo y asintió.  
Tomo su tiempo para masticar y luego se dirigió a Mei.  
-Mei, por favor dile a la señora Chang que estos son probablemente los mejores dumplings que comí en toda mi vida.- Le dijo a la menor con un suspiró que hacia que pareciera estar enamorado de la comida. Mei río  mientras ella tomaba uno de los dumplings que traia en su caja de almuerzo, había traido una extra la cual empujo a las manos de Ling antes de sentarse con un simple "Son de parte de mi madre."  
-Tienes suerte, creo que eres el unico Yao que le agrada.-  
Ling dio otro bocado y básicamente gimoteo mientras masticaba.  
-Soy el Yao mas afortunado en el mundo.-  
Ed no entendía mucho la situación familiar de ambos Ling y Mei, se llevaban bien, pero no tenían ese tipo de vínculo de hermanos, parecían mas amigos que otra cosa. Ambos eran relacionados en sangre solo por su padre, pero Mei vivía con su madre mientras Ling vivía con "el viejo" como le decían. Ling se refería a la madre de Mei como "Señora Chang" y aunque Mei insistía que la llamase por su primer nombre el se negaba, decía que "no le parecía adecuado."  
Ling y Mei no hablaban mucho de sus otros hermanos, fuera de mencionar el número de cuantos o que muchos se parecian al viejo. Era algo curioso, Ed quería saber un poco mas acerca de ellos y porque los dos no hablan de ellos.  
-Hey, tengo una pregunta.-  
Mei y Ling dejaron su charla para mirar a Ed.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Ed no sabia como preguntar adecuadamente asi que solo se fue al grano.  
-¿Como es que nunca hablan de sus otros hermanos?-  
Lo que nunca espero fue que Ling se ahogará en su comida y que la cara de Mei se contraiga en una mueca de incomodidad que nunca le vio tener, incluso Lan Fan parecia incomoda.  
-Uh... ¿Pregunta dificil?-  
Ling gruño y enterro su cara en sus manos  
-No, no es eso, solo es que ellos son...-  
Mei trato de articular pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, por lo que Lan Fan intervino.  
-Horribles.-  
-Insufribles.- Añadió Ling, al fin sacando su cara de sus manos.  
-Mei la verdadera afortunada en esta mesa eres tu, yo tengo que lidiar con esos idiotas en todas las fiestas estúpidas que mi padre tiene.-  
Ed río un poco a la exasperación del mas alto.  
-No pueden ser  _tan_ malos.-  
Trato de aliviar Al, siendo amable, pero Ling lo callo con una mirada que decia "No tienes idea de que estas hablando" por lo que Al añadio un rapido -O tal vez si, yo no podría saber.- Mei solto una pequeña risita y Al fruncio sus cejas.  
-¿Enserio son tan malos?- Pregunto Winry ahora interesada en la conversación, Ling, Lan Fan y Mei solo la miraron y asintieron.  
-¡Son lo peor! Para lo unico que existen es para hacerse la vida imposible el uno al otro y bañar al viejo en cumplidos para estar en su favor.- Exclamo Ling molesto mientras metía un dumplin entero en su boca malhumorado.  
-¡Dios! ¿Recuerdas la vez que Hua-Sing te-  
-¡Mei!-  
El puño de Ling hizo impacto con la mesa, interrumpiendo a Mei y dejando a todos callados, Lan Fan susurró algo en lo que parecia Xingesiano y los ojos de Ling estaban abiertos de par en par había cierto sentimiento de miedo y cautela en ellos que ponian a Ed incomodo, manteniendo su vista en la de Mei, la menor parecio comprender lo que el otro trataba de decir con su mirada y se disculpo bajo su aliento, ojos llenos de arrepentimiento, Ling apreto el arco de nariz con el pulgar y su indice y dejo salir un pesado suspiro.  
-No te disculpes Mei, no es tu culpa, solo que...-  
Termino de decir la oración en lo que Ed ahora estaba seguro era su lengua natal. Vio a Ling apoyar su mano en el hombro de Mei y apretarla un poco para consolarla, forzando una risa, pero era obvio que ahora el aire era tenso.  
Sintió a Lan Fan acercarse a su oido para susurrar.  
-Ling tuvo unas... malas experiencias con Hua-Sing.-  
Aunque Lan Fan haya intentado ser discreta no paso por alto con Ling, quien se dirigio a Ed con una sonrisa avergonzada.  
-No me gusta hablar de eso, perdon por mi reacción brusca.-  
Ed se dio cuenta en el cambio de vocabulario en Ling, usaba palabras formales, no algo que usualmente diría, como si estuviera tratando de complacerlo diciendo lo que alguien mas querria escuchar y no tratando de asegurarle que todo estaba bien con sus propias palabras, algo en la situación hacian que Ed sienta un sabor amargo en su boca, un pensamiento en el fondo de su mente gritaba que lo que ese tal Hua-Sing le hizo a Ling era algo  _malo_. El rubio ahora estaba preocupado, Ling parecía querer mantener el secreto de lo que habia ocurrido entre Hua-Sing y el, pero la curiosidad y la preocupación tomaron control sobre Ed, debía saber que habia pasado entre ellos. Tomo una rapida vista a Ling quien ya no comía los dumplings entusiasmado, su mirada parecia distante y sus labios no tenían esa sonrisa permanente. Si lo que Hua-Sing le hizo a Ling lo tuvo tan alterado que no quizo que los demas supieran entonces fue algo  _muy malo._

Ed noto que Ling no termino de comer su almuerzo ese día.

Ed trato de continuar con sus clases lo mas normalmente posible, pero inconscientemente volvia a pensar en la conversación del almuerzo y los ojos asustados de Ling, la forma en la que golpeo la mesa, cuando hablo xingesiano con un tono filoso y entrecortado.  
Ling tampoco se encontraba bien luego de esa interacción, Ling tenía un habito de mandar mensajes a el grupo de chat que los 6 tenían (el que habian usado cuando Ling habia desaparecido) o mandarle mensajes a Ed solo para quejarse de alguna clase o enviar algun meme que encontró, pero ahora no había nada y Ed se sintió extremadamente culpable de ello, después de todo fue el que trato de hacerlo hablar de sus hermanos, no de hacerle recordar esas "malas experiencias" de las que habia mencionado Lan Fan.  
Decidió sacar su telefono del bolsillo y mandar un texto a Ling.

_'hey estas bien?'_

Lo guardo en su bolsillo y comenzó a golpear la mesa con sus dedos, el automail haciendo mas ruido de lo que haria su mano izquierda, pero ahora en lo que menos pensaba era en eso.  
La respuesta vino rápido.

_'si!'_

Ed mordió su labio inferior, nervioso, sabía que Ling estaba mintiendo, solía minimizar sus problemas de esa forma, pero no sabía si seguir preguntando haria algo de bien. Por lo que se llevo a responder con un simple.

 _'perdon_ '

La respuesta de Ling tardo unos tres minutos, por lo que Ed solo bajo su teléfono y trato de concentrarse en las preguntas que estaban en el libro, biología no era su fuerte, pero sabia lo suficiente.

_'???'_   
_'porque???'_

Ling o se estaba haciendo el tonto o estaba tratando de ignorar lo que habia pasado.

_'por hablar de tus hermanos'_

Ed bajo su telefono una vez mas, ahora la respuesta estaba tardando mas de lo que hizo la ultima vez, y por nervios Ed termino mordiendo la punta de su lapiz, el silencio de parte de Ling lo tenía algo ansioso, pero a unos minutos de que la hora de biología termine el le respondió.

_'no es tu culpa!'_

El entusiasmo en el texto era obviamente falso, como si Ling se estuviese preocupando mas por hacer sentir mejor a Ed que a el mismo.  
Se cruzaron cuando estaban caminando a sus clases en los pasillos y cuando se vieron Ling le sonrió y lo saludo con su mano, Ed devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Al fin de clases las cosas se habian regulado y aunque Ling al parecer seguía algo mal por lo ocurrido se veía mejor. Ed estaba determinado a subirle el ánimo cuando lleguen a su casa, probablemente se escaparían otra vez a Burger King cuando sea de noche, o lo llevaría a ese nuevo local de comida Xingesiana que abrió hace poco, parecia algo caro, pero a este punto si era por ver a Ling sonreir y dar carcajadas de la misma manera genuina que hacía cuando estaba verdaderamente feliz Ed vendería su alma en segundos.

-Aunque quiera estar sorprendido...  Es creíble que escuches MCR.-  
-¿¡Qué significa eso!?-

La risa de Ling rebotaba en los pasillos de la escuela. El y Ed se habían quedado algo atras gracias a que Ling debía devolver un libro de política que había pedido prestado de la biblioteca y Ed decidió acompañarlo en vez de quedarse a esperarlo en la puerta como habia dicho Ling, después de todo iban al mismo lugar después de clase (y aparte, Ed la verdad no quería que Ling este sin compañía cuando se sentía desanimado)

-¿Que haremos hoy?- Ling parecían haber recuperado su buen humor y caminaba con pasos largos (Ed tenia que caminar un poco mas rapido para seguirle el paso, algo que  _odiaba_ ).  
-¡Oh!- Ed acomodo su bolso y saco su teléfono escribiendo una dirección en su mapa.  
-Estaba pensando en ese nuevo lugar de comida Xingesiana, ya que  _alguien_ no dejó que pruebe los dumplins.-  
Ling le dio una mirada inocente.  
-¡Oh no! ¡Que persona tan horrible!- Ed mufo molestó, le alegraba ver a Ling en un estado mejor pero podria estar mejor sin los comentarios.  
-Bastardo...-   
Ling soltó una risita, una que hizo que las mejillas de Ed se sientan cálidas, decidió ignorar eso.  
-Pero si, parece un buen lugar.-  
Ling asintió leyendo las direcciones que ahora Ed le estaba mostrando.  
-Me parece bien, no es muy lej-  
-¡Mocoso!-  
La cabeza de Ling dio un movimiento tan brusco hacia arriba que Ed estaba sorprendido que no se halla mareado.  Los ojos de Ling se abrieron como platos y si Ed pensó que esa sonrisa en el Burger King que Ling le habia dado era la mas brillante que tenía entonces estaba equivocado, porque la respiración de Ed se quedo a mitad de camino en su garganta al ver a Ling no feliz, pero  _extasiado_. Siguió sus ojos y vio un hombre en la puerta enfrente de lo que parecía una de esas vans que se ven en las películas de los 80 saludando a su dirección.  
Ling básicamente chillo de la emoción y atrapó la muñeca de Ed con su mano, apretando un poco mas de lo necesario.  
-¡Hey!- Ling corrió arrastrando a Ed con el, a Ed le costaba seguirle el paso y casi tropieza mas de una vez. El segundo que ambos llegaron a las puertas Ling lo soltó lo que hizo que Ed casi se caiga.   
-¡Codicia!-  
Ling se abalanzó a los brazos del extraño quien los tenia extendidos para el, Ling enredo sus brazos en su cuello y las piernas en su cintura imitando un koala en un arbol. Ambos reían fuertemente y al que fue dirigido como "Codicia" giro en circulos y Ling solo apreto su abrazo completamente encantado.  
Ed no pudo hacer mas que observar sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar mientras veía la demostración de cariño entre su amigo y el completo extraño.  
"Codicia" era bastante alto, unos centímetros mas que Ling, su pelo se encontraba en un peinado que hacía que todos sus mechones apunten hacia arriba en lo que parecía puntas. Usaba una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones rasgados de jean. El puente de su nariz era encorvado y  _dios ¿Eran esos dientes en punta?_

-¿Quien es el enano?- El extraño había bajado a Ling pero el xingesiano seguia agarrado a el, ahora abrazando su torso mientras el mas alto mantenía su brazo en los hombros de Ling. Por alguna razon el contacto ponia algo molesto a Ed pero lo dejo de lado  
-¿¡A quién le dices tan pequeño que puede ser confundio con un ser microscopico!?-  
Ling aguantaba su risa con una mano en la boca mientras el hombre pestañeaba confundido, lo miro por unos segundos y luego solto una ruidosa carcajada, empujando a Ling a hacer lo mismo. Ed cruzó los brazos y uno de sus pies se movía de arriba a abajo, impaciente.  
-Codicia, el... El es Ed.- Ling lo presento tratando de recuperar su aliento luego de reirse en su cara, hace unos minutos Ed estaba preocupado por el, pero honestamente, ahora, Ling podia irse a la mierda.  
Vio una mano extendida en su cara, y levanto la vista para ver al hombre esperando que le devuelva el saludo.  
-Mi nombre es Codicia.- Tenia un aire de confiado, como si gritara "soy mejor que tu y lo se". En otras palabras, parecía un idiota.  
Pero dejando las primeras impresiones atras, tomo la mano de el y la estrecho, la sonrisa con dientes afilados se amplio y los ojos de Ed se entre cerraron. Ling río al ver la interacción y cuando se soltaron las manos se dirigió a Codicia.  
-¡Idiota! ¿Porque no me avisaste que vendrias?-  
Codicia se encogió de hombros y uso la mano que estaba en los hombros de Ling para apoyarla en la cabeza del menor y revolver su pelo.  
-No podia evitar sorprender a mi sabandija favorita.-  
Por alguna razon la ambigüedad de la relación entre Codicia y Ling hacia que los pelos de Ed se pusieran en punta, que el mas alto le diga a Ling "su favorito" y que lo primero que hizo su amigo al verlo fue tirarse a sus brazos lo dejaba algo inquieto.  
-¿Cuando volviste?- Inquirió Ling levantando un poco la cabeza para poder ver la cara de Codicia.  
' _¿Que se siente, bastardo?'_  Pensó Ed, satisfecho de ver a alguien alto como Ling en una posición que Ed constamente se encontraba.  
-Volví ayer, la verdad, me hubiese gustado verte pero estaba  _exhausto._ \- Ling golpeteo levemente su hombro con unos alegres "¡Esta bien, esta bien!" Fue ahí cuando Ed se dio cuenta de que la mano de Ling estaba descansando sobre la que colgaba relajadamente en sus hombros, la que le pertenecía a Codicia, y la accion se le hizo un toque muy afectuoso. Pero se mantuvo callado.  
-¡Dios, hace meses que no nos vemos! Enserio te extrañe.- Las palabras ponían a Ed incomodo, ¿Quien era Codicia para Ling? Ed podría jurar que nunca lo vio tan cariñoso con alguien, ni siquiera con Lan Fan.  
Codicia río -Hace tres, ¿No?- Ling gruño, asintiendo.  
Luego de lo que parecía una eternidad, al fin alguien le dirigió la palabra a Ed.  
-¿No te molesta si te lo robo verdad? Tenemos mucho de lo que ponernos al día.- Había preguntado Codicia, apuntando a Ling, Ed se dio cuenta que al igual que sus dientes, las uñas del otro tambien estaban en punta.  
La boca de Ling se formo en una pequeña "o" y comenzó a hablar antes que Ed.  
-La verdad, Codicia, nosotros ya teni-  
-No, no me molesta.-  
Ed lo interrumpió rápidamente, y Ling lo miro con ojos curiosos.  
-¿Ed?-  
-¡Genial!- Codicia puso su otra mano en el hombro de Ling y lo sacudió un poco.  
-Por lo menos deja que te llevemos, nos queda de paso.- Insistió Ling, sus ojos buscando los de Ed, pero el rubió ya había comenzado a caminar hacia atras.  
-No gracias, puedo ir solo.- El tono de Ed ahora era cortante, y le había dado la espalda, apurando su paso.  
-Ah... Esta bien...- Escuchó a Ling decir en la distancia, seguido de un par de pasos y las puertas de la van abriendo y cerrando.  
Ed patio una piedra en el camino y enterro sus manos en los bolsillos de su buzo rojo, su boca se encontraba en una mueca molesta.  
El sentimiento de que Ling básicamente lo ignoro a favor de ese tal Codicia lo dejaba extremadamente molesto, al igual que las muestras de afecto que los dos tenían entre ellos. Pero no entendia el  _porque,_ lo cual lo dejaba incluso mas molesto.

Pero prefería partirse la cabeza tratando de encontrarle causa a su actitud que pensar en la punzada en su pecho al recordar el tono de voz desilusionado y los ojos lastimados de Ling.


	7. Charlas

–Asi que...–  
Ed levanto la vista de su libro para observar a Al, su hermano se encontraba en su cama con su espalda contra la pared, en sus piernas estaba su cuaderno de dibujo y movia por las hojas delicadamente el pequeño pedazo de carbon que utilizaba para hacer bocetos.  
–¿Hay alguna razon por la que estes ignorando a nuestro  _querido_  amigo Ling?–  
Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa engreída cuando sintió que los hombros de Ed se tensaban sin siquiera levantar la vista de su dibujo. Le dio al clavo.  
-No se de lo que estas hablando.-  
Ed volvio su mirada a su libro y respondio defensivo, sus ojos pasaban por las palabras pero no llegaba a registrarlas. Sus nudillos se blanqueaban con su fuerte agarre en el libro, lo que solo daba a luz que estaba acorralado por el menor.  
–¿Oh? ¿En serio?–  
–En serio.–  
El mayor de los hermanos procedio a enterrar su cara en el libro que sostenia en sus manos lo mas humanamente posible, pero sentia a Al, quien habia dejado sus útiles de dibujo en la cama, acercarse a el con su molesta sonrisa ampliándose, sabiendo que si, Ed si estaba ignorando a Ling como habia dicho.  
–¿Entonces?–  
Volvio a preguntar Al, ahora sentado en la esquina de la cama con su cara entre sus manos y codos en sus rodillas. Viendo de cerca a Ed para juzgar sus reacciones, después de todo era el menor de los hermanos quien podia mantener una mejor cara de poker.  
–¿Tuvieron una pelea?– Esta vez la pregunta era mas seria, con preocupación genuina. Ed no respondio. –¿Hizo algo?–  
El mayor mantuvo su silencio, escondiendo su rostro entre el libro y sus hombros tensos  
– _¿Hiciste_ algo?–  
–¡No!–  
El movimiento brusco de Ed al mover su cabeza casi hace que su trenza le golpee la cara, pero termino por enredarse en su cuello como una serpiente.  
–¿¡Entonces, que!?– La exasperación en la voz de Al era evidente, dejando en claro que no tenia ganas de lidiar con el lado "adolescente incomprendido" de Ed, pero el otro se mantuvo callado, mordiendose la lengua y sosteniendole la mirada a Al. El menor de los dos entrecerro sus ojos y Ed sintiéndose atrapado en la mirada afilada de su hermano solo se dispuso a moverse incomodo en su silla.

–¡Hey! ¿¡Qué estas-!?–  
Ed sintio un dedo apretarlo en su costado, buscando hacerle cosquillas; Al era un pequeño bastardo y en momentos como este era que se preguntaba porque el era tachado como el "pequeño e inocente Elric" (aunque suponia que a comparación de Ed, Al si podria ser considerado a ser "inocente", pero eso ocurria con la mayoria de personas). Rápidamente el primer toque lo siguio otro, y otro y  _otro,_ pronto Ed estaba pataleando tratando de safarse de la tortura entre carcajadas y gritos.  
–¡Basta!–  
–¡No hasta que me digas que ocurrio!–  
Ed sintió su mano hacer impacto contra la cara de Al, pero el golpe no tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para hacer mucho.  
–¡Vamos, dime!–  
El mayor de los dos comenzaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza por la presion de su risa al igual que en su estomago, se habian comenzado a formar lagrimas en sus ojos y el aire venia en una cantidad que honestamente podria agrandarse.  
–¡Es-Esta bien, mierda, esta bien! ¡Solo para!–  
Al dejo su espacio personal en segundos y se dejo caer en la cama, dejando a Ed en su silla de escritorio con la mayoria del cuerpo deslizándose de su asiento, tratando de conseguir la mayor cantidad de aire posible luego de ser privado de el, penso en Roy diciendole uno de esos consejos que parecian venir de las galletas de fortuna Xingesianas cuando compraban delivery, algo cursi como "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" o algo asi. El pensar en las galletas Xingesianas lo llevaron a Ling y en respuesta su cara se transformo en una mueca incomoda.  
–Esta bien, habla.–  
Miro a Al, quien habia agarrado su almohada y la abrazaba contra su pecho, sus piernas se encontraban cruzadas y la imagen lo hizo pensar en una pillamada para chicas que hablaban de chicos que les gustan, algo como para Mei o tal vez Winry (quien hablaria de chicas en vez de chicos suponia Ed).  
Ed emitio un ruido gutural extraño que hizo que su hermano riera.  
–Es solo que...– enterro sus manos en su rostro, tratando de poner en palabras lo que estaba en su mente. –La ultima vez que nos vimos, estaba este tipo, un raro con una van de la epoca de el tio Maes o de Roy, y era como, ¿un amigo de Ling? ¿Creo?–  
Al levanto una ceja en curiosidad.  
–¿Crees?–  
–Solo me dijo su nombre, que era Codicia de paso, es ridiculo, que clase de padre le pone ese tipo de nombre a un hijo. ¿Lo imaginas? Tu esposa da a luz y ves a tu hijo, un bebé recien nacido, y dices "¿sabes como te vas a llamar? Te vas a llamar  _Codicia_ "–  
Al suelta una carcajada a su comentario molesto, y Ed saca sus manos de su cara para cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.  
–No parece que Codicia te agrade mucho.–  
–¡Tenia dientes afilados y parecia un idota!–  
Al volvio a reir al tono exasperado de Ed.  
–¿Y que tiene que ver el contigo ignorando a Ling?–  
Ed gruño y se acomodo en su silla para no caer, termino echo una especie de bolita con sus rodillas apretadas contra su pecho y sus brazos rodeandolas.  
–Cuando terminaron las clases Ling y yo planeamos ir a la nueva casa de comida Xingesiana cerca de aqui y–  
–¿Ooh? ¿Una  _cita_?– Pregunto Al con un tono divertido, sonrisa burlona adornando su cara.  
–¿¡Que!? ¡No!– La cara de Ed lo delataba en su vergüenza ya que se encontraba mas rojo que la bandera de Drachma.  
–Esta bien, como digas.– Por su tono Ed sabia que no " _estaba bien_ " y no era " _como el diga_ " y en vez era su forma sutil de decirle " _voy a dejarlo pasar por ahora pero voy a molestarte luego_ ".   
–¿Entonces?–  
Ed trato de ignorar su propia cara sonrojada y continuo.  
–Cuando salimos de la escuela este idiota lo estaba esperando y Ling solo... Corrió a el y lo abrazo como si fueran amantes de una pelicula de el año 1930 que fueron separados en la guerra.–  
–Muy especifico,  _niisan_.–  
–Callate.–  
Ed murmuro de mala gana mientras se movia en su asiento para ponerse mas comodo, dejo caer su barbilla encima de sus rodillas y advirtió su mirada de Alphonse a el piso. Dejo salir un respiro pesado.  
–Luego de eso Ling hablo con el y era como si ni siquiera estaba ahí, Codicia le decia su "sabandija favorita" y lo abrazaba y Ling  _también_ lo abrazaba y yo solo estaba ahi; y entonces Codicia preguntó si se lo podia "robar" y Ling habia dicho algo como "ya tenemos planes" pero yo...–  
Murmuro contra sus jeans el resto de la oracion, enterrando su cara en sus rodillas.  
–¿Tu qué?– Escucho a Al acercarse a el para escucharlo mejor, y Ed saco su cara de su escondite con sus cejas fruncidas y sus mejillas rojas.  
–Yo le dije que estaba bien y solo me fui.–  
–¿Aunque era claro que no estaba bien?–  
Ed no respondio y Al suspiro.  
–¿Que se supone que hiba a hacer? Ling estaba  _tan_ feliz de ver a ese idiota, lo unico que faltaba era que esos dos se pongan a besarse enfrente mio.–  
–¿Eran novios?– Cuestionó Al. –Nunca escuche a Ling hablar de algún novio.– presiono sus cejas juntas, tratando de recordar alguna mención de una pareja de la que Ling tal vez haya hecho.  
–¡No lo se!– Exclamó Ed, claramente frustrado con la pregunta.  
–¿Entonces solo asumiste que estaban juntos?–  
Ed mantuvo su boca cerrada.  
–Dios mio...– Al paso su mano por su cara con una expresión cansada.  
–¿¡Que quiere decir eso!?–  
–Enserio no tienes remedio.–  
-¿¡Que!?– Al lanzo la almohada que tenia a la cara de Ed, quien no pudo hacer mas que ser impactado.–¡Hey!–  
–¡Me escuchaste!– Le grito Al, claramente molesto con su respuesta. Porque exactamente Ed no sabia.  
–¿Porque asumirías que estaban juntos?– Le pregunto, su tono cansado.  
–Es que...– Comenzo Ed, bajando sus pies de la silla y presionando su mejilla en la madera de su escritorio, ambos brazos colgando inútiles.  
–Ling se veía tan feliz, el idiota básicamente _brillaba,_ lo deberías haber visto. Estaba...– dejo salir un respiro que no sabia que estaba sosteniendo. – _Radiante_.–  
Al se mantuvo en silencio, observando y estudiando la mirada distante que tenia Ed.  
–¿Ed?– Rompio el silencio luego de unos segundos.  
–¿Hm?– Ed no parecia concentrado, sus pensamientos en otro lado, había levantado sus brazos, los dejo descansar en su escritorio y jugaba con los mechones fuera de su trenza, enredandolos en su dedo índice.  
–¿Crees que hay una probabilidad de que... Ling te guste? ¿Mas que como un amigo?–  
Los ojos de Ed se abrieron de par en par, y la mano que jugaba levemente con su mechon se cerro y termino tirando de su pelo rubio.  
–...¿Que?– Su voz no era mas que un incredulo susurro, una pregunta que demostraba honestamente su confusión.  
–Solo digo...– Al se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa abiertamente gentil, sus ojos no tenian rastro de burla o malicia, su hermano le estaba dando su honesta hipótesis en la situación, y aunque le gustaba molestar a Ed con el tema de Ling, no se encontraba haciendo una broma.  
–Ves a Ling como solías ver a Winry cuando estabamos en primaria.–  
La respiración de Ed se entre corto y se enderezó en su silla, había desviado su mirada a los patrones en la madera de su escritorio, las lineas y curvas que se movian entre ellas parecían mas interesantes que la crisis en la que Alphonse lo lanzo.

_"Ves a Ling como solias ver a Winry cuando estabamos en primaria"_

Las palabras resonaban en sus oidos y parecian sonar en eco en su mente ahora vacia de algun otro pensamiento que haya sido ajeno a la conversación.  
No era algo que le gustaba admitir, pero cuando ambos el y Winry tenian 10, Ed habia cultivado sentimientos no platonicos hacia su mejor amiga, recordaba como se sentía, era probablemente uno de sus recuerdos mas embarazosos.  
Recordaba lo nervioso que se sentia cuando Winry lo miraba o lo estupido que podia actuar cuando se trataba de ella.

Pero no era  _así_ con Ling.   
Con Ling no era como era con Winry, con Ling era... ¿Diferente?

Ling no lo hacia sudar o reir de los nervios, Ling lo hacia sentir comodo, lo hacia reir en momentos que se sentia ansioso y lo calmaba con una mano segura y gentil en su hombro. Ling sabia reconocer cuando Ed estaba en su limite a estallar y podía distraerlo haciéndolo hablar de cosas que tal vez no tenian sentido, como teorias quimicas absurdas que pensaba en el instante o preguntándole cosas acerca de las notas que mantenia en su libreta de quimica.  
Al mismo tiempo Ed habia aprendido a leer algunos habitos en la personalidad de Ling, mientras mas comodo el estaba con las personas a su alreadedor mas leve seria su sonrisa y su volumen de voz seria menos 100% entusiasta, si Ling estaba comodo con tu compania sus verdaderos colores brillaban, no es que el Ling que conocio al principio sea un Ling "falso" o algo por el estilo, pero Ling no era el idiota que parecia ser, no era inmaduro y ruidoso. Si hacia bromas y amaba molestar a otros, si era algo rebelde y reaccionaba sin pensar en ciertas ocaciones. Pero sabia que dentro de el exterior Ling era un nerd de la historia, la politica y el debate, Ling podria ser naturalmente maduro en situaciones en las que se necesitaba una mente clara y una forma de pensar afilada. Eran dos lados de una moneda conviviendo en completa paz y harmonia dentro del chico, y mantenia a Ed completamente fascinado.

Pero no eran solo facetas en Ling que Ed notaba.  
El rubio notaba como su amigo hablaba, algunos patrones en su habla se copiaron a su vocabulario; notaba las manos delgadas y elegantes de Ling, como eran distintivamente mas largas que las suyas (y recordaba el echo que Ling habia mencionado haber tomado clases de piano cuando era niño, y Ed mentalmente noto que si, las manos de el otro si eran manos de pianista); la forma en como acomodaba su cabello en una cola de caballo mas alta de lo usual al momento de jugar algun deporte en su clase de gimnasia y su cabello casi tan negro como la obsidiana reflejaba el sol que brilla en el patio donde tomaban la clase; o sus ojos, que si no los mirabas lo suficiente no te darías cuenta de lo oscuros que eran, un marron llendo a carbon que distrayeron a Ed mas de una vez mientras ambos hablaban.

–¿Ed?–  
Al victoriosamente saco a Ed de su remolino de pensamientos sobre el peli negro.  
–C-creo...– El mayor de los dos trago saliva y paso su mano por su pelo en un intento nulo de calmarse. –Creo que tienes razon.– Murmuró y Al solo le sonrió y presiono su mano en su cabeza (un pequeño gesto que Ed habia adoptado para demostrar afecto, y Al sabia usarlo en los momentos necesarios, como por ejemplo, este).  
–Deberias hablar con Ling.–  
–¿Qu–  
–No, acerca de  _esto_ pero,– Interceptó rapidamente, sabiendo casi con exactitud lo que su hermano mayor diria –deberías responder a sus mensajes. Lo tienes algo preocupado.–  
–¿Preocupado?– inquirió Ed, Al solto su cabeza y apoyo su propia barbilla en su mano.  
–Me envió un texto preguntando si algo te habia ocurrido. Segun el no le respondes a nada desde el viernes.–  
Ed siseo por lo bajo, dandole una mirada con culpa a su telefono que estaba en una de las esquinas de el escritorio cuando decidio optar por mantenerse fuera de cualquier tipo de interacción con su amigo.

–Diablos.– Dijo Ed.  
–Diablos.– Repitió Al.


End file.
